Streets of Gold
by FlutieCutie
Summary: A series of one-shots. Drinking and driving can change the lives of a lot of people forever. Smitchie, Naitlyn, JasonOC, other character friendships.
1. Streets of Gold

-1_A/N: Alright, here we go. Hey everyone! This is my first Camp Rock fiction, so sorry if it isn't very good. I had a sudden burst of inspiration after listening to Needtobreathe's newest album 'The Heat.' Their song 'Streets of Gold' is amazing and I can't listen to it enough! Anyway, this might be a two-shot, I'm kind of working on a possible second part, but we'll have to see. Go listen to the song featured in this! Needtobreathe is amazing!! _

_Oh and by the way, this is set in the future…so yeah. And the italic song lyrics are Shane singing, in case that wasn't clear._

_Title: Streets of Gold_

_Summary: Shane sings Mitchie a song he wrote for her._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock; that belongs to Disney. Nor do I own 'Streets of Gold,' as that belongs to the ridiculously talented band Needtobreathe._

--

Shane sat down on the soft grass and pulled his guitar onto his lap. He gently touched the stone in front of him and spoke, "Hey, Mitch. It's just me today, Cait and Nate are watching the kids for me. I wrote another song for you, which shouldn't be a huge shocker anymore, and I wanted to sing it for you. This was just something I needed to do on my own…well, here goes.

_I want you to know I'm leaving to let you go._

_One day we'll walk upon streets of gold._

_I don't remember seeing fear in your eyes_

_When you were fading the day we said our goodbyes._

_It's easy to say that there's a reason for this._

_Much harder to know that what we say is true._

_Everything we hold could someday slip away._

_I want you to know I'm leaving to let you go,_

_And someday we'll walk upon the streets of gold._

_Running through your veins was a slow-ticking clock._

_Counting down the days, and no one could make it stop._

_All of the time that it takes to figure it out,_

_Could be the moments that you can't live without._

_Everything we hold could someday slip away._

_I want you to know I'm leaving to let you go,_

_And someday we'll walk upon the streets of gold._

_The trouble with love is that it comes to an end._

_I've got a feeling I'm gonna find you again, just in a place where love can't die._

_I want you to know I'm leaving to let you go,_

_And someday we'll walk upon the streets of gold._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_I want you to know I'm leaving to let you go,_

_And someday we'll walk upon the streets of gold._

_The streets of gold._

He felt a tear slide down his cheek as the last chord rang out but he let it go. There was no use holding _any_ of his feelings back now and his voice broke as he began to speak.

"I miss you, Mitchie…so much. And it's not just me! Your parents, Caitlyn, Sierra, the guys, everybody…Caleb and Jocelyn do, too, they want their mom. We all need you…_I _need you," he paused, taking a few deep breaths, "I don't think Caleb and Joce really understand what happened yet. They ask me all the time when Mommy's coming home, and I don't know how to tell them that you're not…I can't even believe it, so how am I supposed to tell two 4-year-olds?"

Shane was desperate to hear her voice, even though he knew that wasn't anywhere near possible. Instead he stared at the words etched into the polished stone he had been talking to.

_Michelle Alexandria Gray_

_August 18, 1991 - August 31, 2016_

_Loving wife, mother, daughter, and friend._

_Our singing angel, forever in our hearts._

"If it weren't for that stupid drunk driver, none of this would have happened. None of us would be miserable because you'd still be here."

Another glance at the tombstone and he sighed. "But I can't change the past, I'm not God. So I guess I'm gonna have to keep going and tell myself, however cheesy this may sound, that the words in my song are true: I'll see you again someday. I love you, Mitchie Gray, and that will never ever change."

Shane stood up, slinging his guitar strap over his shoulder; he wanted to go be with his kids now. He began to softly sing again as he turned and walked away.

_The trouble with love is that it comes to an end._

_I've got a feeling I'm gonna find you again, just in a place where love can't die._


	2. Right Here

-1_A/N: So I decided to turn this into a series of one-shots, all related to one-another. Same characters in all of them, same history in all of them. Most of them will probably be different people who would've been close to Mitchie dealing with her death, remembering her, and so on. Does that make sense? Hope so._

_And may I point out that these are not song fics, any songs featured in these one-shots are being performed by or listened to by characters within the story. Also, the song and artist will be named at the beginning. Anyway, moving right along…_

_Title: Right Here_

'_Right Here' - Miley Cyrus_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storylines…_

--

Caitlyn stared at the stack of papers in front of her. They were the wedding plans she hadn't looked at since the accident. It had been a month and she was still having a hard time even thinking about finishing them. She let out a sad grunt and threw her head into her hands.

She heard the door to her apartment open then close, and her fiancée's voice coming from the hallway. "Caitlyn? Are you here? You weren't answering the door so I let myself in."

She sighed and called to him from her spot on her bed, "I'm in here, Nate!"

A few seconds later he came in and sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Caity?"

"The last time I looked at these," she motioned to the wedding plans, "was with Mitchie…I was freaking out about something stupid…then the next day she's just…gone."

Nate's face fell and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh, Caitlyn."

She began to sob and clung to him like her life depended on it. "Nate, I don't think I can do this without her! She was my best friend and maid of honor. It just doesn't feel right…besides, this is too much work for one person, I can't do t by myself."

Nate kissed the top of her head. He wanted so badly to take her pain away but there wasn't anything he could do. How could he try and comfort his fiancé when he was still hurting, too? Mitchie had been like a sister to him. So he said the only thing that came to mind, "Then we'll do this together. It's gonna be hard, yeah, but we can do it. Everything's gonna be okay, Caity, I promise."

"Thanks, Nate," she sniffed, "that means a lot.

The couple sat for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company when Caitlyn broke the silence. "Not that I don't love being with you, Nate, I do, but why did you come over?"

"Oh! Right!" He pulled something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. It was a CD. "Shane, uh…Shane found this in Mitchie's bag. He asked me to give it to you."

Caitlyn looked at the case and saw the cover was simply a picture of her and Mitchie laughing that Shane had taken a couple of months ago. She opened it and a note slid out.

**Hey, Cait,**

**Guess who! Duh, it's Mitchie, your BFFLAD. Anyways, whatever, onto the reason for this. So, you know we've been planning your wedding to your "Studmuffin." You also know that you've been in major freak-out mode about it. I wrote this song for you to let you know that I'll always be your best friend and I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. Promise.**

**Love you!!**

**Mitchie**

When she was finished reading she looked at the disc. It had **To Cait, From Mitchie - 'Right Here' **written on it. Caitlyn took a deep breath and popped it in her stereo. When the music began playing, she took Nate's hand and squeezed as hard as she could. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as they listened. Mitchie's voice blasted through the speakers.

"_I'll be right here when you need me,  
Anytime just keep believin',  
And I'll be right here.  
If you ever need a friend,  
Someone to care and understand,  
I'll be right here_

All you have to do is call my name,  
No matter how close or far away.  
Ask me once and I'll come,  
I'll come runnin'.  
And when I can't be with you dream me near.  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear.  
All you gotta do is turn around,  
Close your eyes,  
Look inside.  
I'm right here.

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at?  
Anywhere, I'll be there.

All you have to do is call my name,  
No matter how close or far away.  
Ask me once and I'll come,  
I'll come runnin'.  
And when I can't be with you dream me near.  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear.  
All you gotta do is turn around,  
Close your eyes,  
Look inside.  
I'm right here.

Whenever you need me,  
There's no need to worry,  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here.

Ask me once and I'll come,  
I'll come runnin'.  
And when I can't be with you dream me near.  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear.  
All you gotta do is turn around,  
Close your eyes,  
Look inside.  
I'm right here.  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
I'm right here."

Caitlyn had been crying since halfway through the first verse and had buried her head in Nate's chest. He didn't know what else to do besides let her cry and try to calm her down as best he could. Finally after what seemed like an hour, she stopped and sat up, wiping her eyes.

"You gonna be okay, Caity?" he asked tentatively.

Caitlyn nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I think I am. She's never really gonna be gone. Mitchie's just a memory away…I know that now."


	3. First Day

-1_A/N: Hey to anyone who reads his! Sorry it's taken so long, school's been busy. But I wrote this chapter during my few study halls when I had nothing to do, so here it is! There isn't a song anywhere in this one, so yeah. Sorry if you wanted/expected one. Not all of these will have a song. Oh and, forgive me if the ages in this sound weird or off…I don't really know what the proper age would be. Sorry._

_Title: First Day_

_Disclaimer: I own Caleb, Jocelyn, and any character you don't recognize from the movie. But other than that, I don't own anything._

_--_

Caleb and Jocelyn held their father's hands as they entered their classroom. It was their first day of the first grade.

"I'll be here to pick you up after school, okay, guys?" Shane said, kneeling down to be eye-level with them.

Caleb was the first to respond. "Okay, Daddy. Love you!" he said and hugged his dad before walking away to find his desk.

"Do you promise to come back, Daddy?" Jocelyn asked quietly. Ever since Mitchie had left one night three years ago and never come back, she was afraid the same thing would happen to Shane. Even though it had been such a long time she still got a little bit nervous.

Shane pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "I promise, Munchkin. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

She joined her brother and sat down next to him, putting her things away at the same time. Shane sighed and got up to leave. He watched his twins, the most important people in his life, and couldn't help but wish that Mitchie was here with him. She would have loved this and would probably have taken a million pictures by now. Jocelyn turned around and waved to him; he gave her a smile and left.

The bell rang and the teacher, Miss Bromagem, told everyone to get out a pencil.

"Now, everyone," she said while handing out slips of paper, "these are just some questions so I can get to know you all a little better, alright? Take as much time as you need; this is supposed to be fun. Let me know if you need help writing something, reading a question, or spelling a word."

The next half hour was spent by the children answering the questions and having fun. Miss Bromagem read them and put them into homework folders for the kids to take home so their parents could see.

The end of the day came quickly and, as promised, Shane was there to pick his twins up. Jocelyn ran and jumped into his arms while Caleb laughed at her, trying to keep up.

"Hey, Munchkin!" Shane chuckled, "How was your first day?"

"It was fun! We answered stuff and played games and had snacks and went to recess and played kickball and-"

"And Joce had, like, 5 cookies, Daddy. She's going crazy!" Caleb cut his over-excited sister off.

Shane sighed but smiled. He now had a sugar-hyped 7-year-old on his hands. He also knew that if Jocelyn had that much sugar, Caleb had definitely had the same amount, maybe even more. That made the tally _two_ sugar-hyped 7-year-olds. This would be interesting, that was for sure.

The three made their way to the car and drove to Nate and Caitlyn's house. Shane had called ahead to warn them about the hyperactive kids and was assured that everything would be fine. Once they arrived, the twins practically threw their homework folders at Shane before bolting into the house.

"UNCLE NATE!!" they screamed and tackled him to the wood floor of the front hallway, causing a loud thud.

Shane chuckled and maneuvered around the dog pile, closing the door behind him. "I told you they were wired. Didn't believe me, did you?"

"Not to this extent, no," Nate answered while continuing the wrestling match that had developed. Somehow they had managed to make their way into the living room where there was more floor space.

"Hey, you three! No blood on the carpet!" Caitlyn joked as she came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Shane on the couch. "So how was their first day?"

Shane smiled and motioned toward his children. "Looks to me like they had a pretty good time."

Caitlyn nodded but spoke in a soft voice, "I wasn't just asking how it was for them, you know."

"Yeah, I figured," he sighed, "I guess I'm okay. Well, maybe not so much, but…I don't know. For one, my day seems a heck of a lot longer without them with me all the time. I know they went to kindergarten, but that was only a half-day. And I also know Connect 3 records and produces and stuff, but it just seems…quieter."

Caitlyn waited for him to continue but he didn't. "I know you Shane Gray. That's not all."

For a few minutes the only noise came from Caleb, Jocelyn, and Nate roughhousing. Shane didn't want to talk about what he was feeling like in front of his kids, so he gestured for Caitlyn to follow him. They walked down the hall to a large room filled with musical instruments and other equipment. This was Nate's "office."

"You're right, Cait, that wasn't it. I know it's been three years, but I still miss Mitchie. Caleb and Joce starting first grade just made me miss her that much more because I know how excited and emotional she would have been. _Every_ first _anything_ is gonna feel exactly the same! She's going to miss them all! Mitchie not being with me, with us, just hurts. I'm not over her yet, Cait…I don't think I'll _ever_ be over her."

Caitlyn rushed over to hug him tightly. She considered him to be one of her best friends and she hated when he was upset and there wasn't anything she could possibly do to help the situation. She felt him return the embrace just as tightly. She knew he needed someone else to be the strong one for a change, even if only for a few seconds. After a couple of minutes Shane pulled away and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah," he answered, "I just need a few minutes before I go back out there; I don't want Caleb and Joce to see me like this."

Caitlyn nodded as the doorbell rang. The two then heard mixed screams from the twins, "UNCLE JASON! AUNT LIZZIE!" and a loud thud followed by laughter.

"I'm guessing Jase, Liz, and the kids are here, then," Shane laughed, "Go on. I'll only be a couple minutes."

Shane was soon left alone in the room and he sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. It was then he realized that he was still holding the twins' homework folders. He decided to check them out while he was there. He opened Caleb's first and saw the sheet of questions.

_**Name: **Caleb Gray_

_**1. What are your parents' names? **Shane Gray_

_**2. Do you have any pets?** no_

_**3. What is your favorite color? **orange_

_**4. What is your favorite food? **Aunt Caitlyn's pizza_

_**5. Who do you love the most? **daddy, Jocelyn, Uncle Nate, Aunt Caitlyn, Uncle Jason, Aunt Lizzie, Alex, Rachel_

_**6. Who do you miss the most?** I guess my mommy but I don't really remember her a lot_

_**7. What is your favorite animal?** SHARKS!_

_**8. What is your favorite sport? **Baseball. But I like playing wiffleball with my daddy and uncles._

_**9. What is the best gift anyone has ever given you?** Uncle Nate took me to a Angels game a month ago and we got to meet the whole entire team! I got a signed baseball and everything!_

_**10. Who is your favorite superhero?** Batman_

Shane chuckled at his son's answers and put the paper away. He took out Jocelyn's and began reading.

_**Name: **Jocelyn Elizabeth Gray_

_**1. What are your parents' names? **Shane and Mitchie Gray_

_**2. Do you have any pets?** no_

_**3. What is your favorite color? **red_

_**4. What is your favorite food? **pickles_

_**5. Who do you love the most? **Daddy, Mommy, Caleb, Uncle Nate, Aunt Caitlyn, Uncle Jason, Aunt Lizzie, Rachel, Alex_

_**6. Who do you miss the most?** my mommy_

_**7. What is your favorite animal?** I like penguins._

_**8. What is your favorite sport? **swimming_

_**9. What is the best gift anyone has ever given you?** the stuffed penguin mommy got me when I turned 4_

_**10. Who is your favorite superhero?** Daddy is my superhero._

Shane smiled and put the paper back in its folder. Caleb and Jocelyn could always make his bad days better, even when they didn't try. He sighed and stood up, finally ready to rejoin everyone.

He walked into the living room and found his children still wrestling, but now with his "niece and nephew," Rachel and Alex. They were Jason and Lizzie's kids.

"Twin Tornadoes too much for you, Nate?" he poked fun at his band mate who was currently sprawled out in an armchair. A wave of the hand was all he got in response.

"Hey Jase, hey Liz," Shane turned his attention to the couple, "How are you guys?"

As everyone talked and laughed, Shane knew that everything was alright. He and his family were going to be okay.


	4. Tuxy

_A/N: Hey, everyone, how's it going? Sorry it's been so long, it's my senior year and I've been a little busy. However, I have a few "chapters" for this written, they're just not in the right order. If you haven't noticed, I'm going for chronological order here. But yeah, inspiration for certain ideas comes at random times and I don't want to be skipping around years, that'd get pretty confusing, haha. Wouldn't want to do that to you =P_

_I was going to do a Halloween one, but the inspiration machine must have been out of order or something. So, sorry for fast forwarding this much in their lives, and for the fact that this is so short. Alright, on with it! _

_Title: Tuxy_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Well, Caleb and Jocelyn are mine technically._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"DAAAAAD!!!" was the collective yell that rang throughout the Gray house.

Shane closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair. "I'm in my office," he called back.

Within seconds, Jocelyn stormed in followed closely by Caleb. They both crossed their arms angrily. Their father waited awhile before trying to figure this one out.

"Alright, guys, what happened?"

"Oh my God, dad, he won't leave me alone! I was on the phone with Rachel and IMing Emmie and he just comes in my room all like, 'You're so stupid, I hate you!' And he took Tuxy and won't tell me where he is!"

"Dad, she told our _whole grade_ that I like Jennie Foster, which is so _not_ true! It's none of her business anyway!"

Jocelyn put a hand on her hip. "You so _do_ like Jennie, admit it. I was doing you a favor, Caleb; now tell me where Tuxy is!"

"Alright, alright, alright!" Shane interrupted his bickering children, "Both of you, cool it. Joce, you shouldn't have embarrassed your brother like that, okay? It doesn't matter if what you said was true or not, just don't do it. And Caleb, you shouldn't react to it by taking your sister's things. Both of you give me your phones."

"What?!" "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not joking," he replied, "Now, Jocelyn Elizabeth and Caleb Graham, give me your phones. You'll get them back in a week."

The two 13-year-olds begrudgingly obeyed and glared at each other. "Where is Tuxy, Caleb?!" Jocelyn again demanded.

"It's just a stuffed penguin! What's so freaking important about it?" he brother replied.

"He's not stupid! _Mom_ gave him to me!!" She stormed out of the office and the slam of a door was heard.

Shane covered his face with his hands. Sometimes this was too much for him to handle alone. _'I guess that's why God intended there to be _two_ parents,'_ he thought.

"So, um…can I go now?" Caleb asked quietly.

"You need to give Tuxy back to your sister," Shane told him, "It's not really the penguin that's important to her. You understand that, don't you? She love it because of who gave it to her."

Caleb nodded slowly, looking down at the floor. He turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How come…how come Jocelyn remembers mom like she was never gone, but I don't? I mean…it's not fair."

Shane wished he knew the right thing to say. He wasn't even sure if there _was_ a "right thing" to say to something like that. "I don't know, Bud. I don't know."

This time Caleb did leave and went to his room. He pulled open the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out the stuffed animal he had taken. He walked down the hall and stopped at the door that had "Jocelyn's Room" painted on it in bright red lettering. He knocked.

"Go away…" Caleb winced. She had been crying and it was all his fault.

"Joce, I have something for you," he tried. When he got no answer he decided to try his luck at just opening the door; maybe she hadn't locked it. She didn't.

As he stepped inside she spoke, "What part of _go away_ don't you understand? I'm really mad at you right now!"

Caleb didn't listen to her. Instead, he went and sat down on the side of her bed, handing the stuffed penguin to her.

"I'm really sorry, Joce. I didn't know how important Tuxy is to you," he whispered.

She glared at him.

"Okay, well, maybe I did. But I didn't understand why. I do now, though, and I promise not to even touch him ever again if you don't want me to."

"Apology accepted," Jocelyn spoke softly.

Caleb half-smiled. "I guess I just get a little jealous of you sometimes, you know? I'm sorry I made you cry," he paused, "You know, even though I'll deny this in front of my friends, I do love you, Joce."

The twins hugged and Jocelyn replied, "I love you, too."

A few seconds later Caleb got up to leave. Just before he shut the door he spoke again. "Oh, and, uh…that little episode doesn't leave this house."

"Ew, no. Definitely not."


	5. She Talks To Me

_A/N: Here's one that was half-written for the longest time, and I finished in study halls last week. Ha, great use of a study hall, right? I mean, why do homework when you could write fan fiction? Psh…kidding. Stay in school! Hahaha_

_Oh, and sorry this one's short, too._

_Title: She Talks To Me_

_Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Oh, it's implied that I don't. Except for the stuff you don't recognize from the movie._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jocelyn glanced at the clock on her nightstand and sighed when she saw it was almost 2:30 AM. It wasn't that she wasn't tired, she just didn't want to go back to sleep. Not after the vivid dream she'd just had. These had been going on for months now, but she hadn't said anything to anyone. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she got up and left her room.

As quietly she could, she walked down the carpeted hallway, careful not to wake Caleb up. She passed countless photographs of herself and her brother when they were younger; most of them were with her mom. Finally she reached her father's room and opened the door, knocking softly at the same time. "Daddy?" she whispered.

Shane stirred and sat up, turning on his bedside lamp. "Joce?" he asked sleepily, "Is something wrong?"

The 16-year-old stayed where she was, just inside the door, and took a shaky breath. "I had a dream…about Mom."

Shane understood and held his arms out, "Come here, Munchkin."

His daughter rushed into his embrace and clung to him, silently sobbing. "I don't understand, Dad, I just don't! Why do I miss her like crazy when Caleb can hardly remember a thing about her? I was four when she died but I remember her like it hasn't been twelve years…and I dream about her all the time. Why is it like this?"

Shane didn't know what to say to her to make her feel any better, and it was killing him. All he could do was hold her tighter.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Jocelyn spoke again. "Dad…my dreams. They all seem so…so real. But I know they can't be. Can they? I mean…maybe it just feels like that because I want so badly for it to be."

"What do you mean, Munchkin?" Shane asked, pulling out of the embrace but keeping his arm protectively around her shoulders. "What makes them seem like that?"

"I don't know. We talk. She gives me advice, talks about Uncle Nate, Aunt Caitlyn, Uncle Jason, Aunt Lizzie, everyone. Especially you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, but none of it could be real, right? They're just dreams. I mean, one time she told me that the very first gift you ever gave her after you got together was a silver heart locket with a picture of you two in it. But like I said, it's just a dream…"

Shane suddenly stood up, not saying a word, and strode over to his dresser. He dug a small box out of the top drawer and went back to sit down on his bed. He was met with a very confused look from his daughter.

"Joce," he started, "I don't know how or why, but I think she might actually be talking to you."

"But…why?"

"Because of this," he said, pulling a heart-shaped locket out of the box in his hands. Jocelyn took it and opened it, her eyes widening. It was the locket from her dream.

"You keep that, Joce. I think Mom would've wanted you to have it," Shane whispered, helping her put it on. Jocelyn's voice cracked as she tried to speak.

"Did she love us?"

Shane took her in his arms again. "Mitchie loved you, me, and Caleb more than anything. She would have done anything for you guys, and I mean _anything_. Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

She nodded and hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let go. "Hey, Dad?" she whispered, "Can we go visit her tomorrow? Just you and me?"

"Of course, Munchkin," he kissed the top of her head, "Of course. But right now it's late and we both need to go back to bed. I'm always here for you, Jocelyn, always."

"Thanks, Daddy," she said, "I love you."

"Goodnight, Joce."

Once his daughter shut his door, Shane sighed and rubbed his eyes. He saw Mitchie every single time he looked at Jocelyn; they looked exactly alike.

Jocelyn went back to her room and back to sleep. She was once again greeted with the familiar face of her mother. Neither spoke but Jocelyn ran into Mitchie's open arms and clung to her like her life depended on it. She knew it was her mom, and she couldn't be happier. If she couldn't have her with her physically, she had her dreams.


	6. I Miss You

_A/N: I'm on a roll! Sorry, I'm a bit slaphappy right now and I've been alternating between typing these up and playing my guitar. I have a feeling this series of one-shots is coming to an end. But this isn't the last one, so have no fear! =)_

_Title: I Miss You_

_Song: 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus_

_Disclaimer: Same as all the other ones, my friends…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was the day after Jocelyn's 18th birthday and two weeks since her record deal had been finalized. Of course, her father and uncles had helped her but she certainly earned her spot at Palmer Records, the same label as Connect 3. The past few months had been hectic and stressful, but right now she was taking a day for herself. Jocelyn was visiting her mom.

"Hey, Mom, it's Joce. I'm sorry it's been awhile, but I've been a little busy. In fact, that's part of why I'm here," she said as she sat down, setting her guitar in the grass next to her. "Caleb's off to Berklee, all the way across the country, for guitar. I have to admit, I'm gonna miss him like crazy. But guess what! I got signed to Palmer Records, Mom! I'm so excited, you have no idea. I've wanted this for as long as I can remember."

Jocelyn calmed down and stared at her mother's tombstone, trying to figure out how to say the other thing she wanted to say. Unconsciously she began to play with the locket that hadn't left her neck since her father had given it to her two years ago.

"M-Mom?" she hesitated, "Why don't you talk to me anymore? You haven't been in my dreams for a long time…I miss you."

Jocelyn sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, I'm totally gonna pull a Shane Gray here and sing you a song I wrote for you. And, yes, I know about Dad's songs, even though he thinks I don't. Don't ask me how, I just do. That'll be our little secret, okay?"

She picked up her guitar and began to play.

_Sha la la la la, sha la la la used to call me your angel,Said I was sent straight down from 'd hold me close in your arms;I loved the way you felt so strong.I never wanted you to leave,I wanted you to stay here holding me.I miss you, I miss your I still shed a tear, every once in a even though it's different now, you're still here heart will let you go, and I need you to know,I miss la la la la, I miss used to call me your dreamer, and now I'm living out my how I wish you could see, everything that's happening for me.I'm thinking back on the past, it's true that time is flying by too fast.I miss you, I miss your smileAnd I still shed a tear, every once in a even though it's different now, you're still here heart will let you go, and I need you to know,I miss la la la la, I miss you.I know you're in a better place, yeah,But I wish that I could see your face, oh.I know you're where you need to be,Even though it's not here with me.I miss you, I miss your I still shed a tear, every once in a even though it's different now, you're still here heart will let you go, and I need you to know,I miss la la la la, I miss you._

_I miss you, I miss your I still shed a tear, every once in a even though it's different now, you're still here heart will let you go, and I need you to know,I miss la la la la, I miss you._

When she was done, Jocelyn wiped away the tears that had made their way down her cheeks. She was about to say something when she heard the chorus to 'Forever' by Chris Brown coming from her pocket. "Hold on, Mom, someone's texting me."

**Where are you? You said you'd be home an hour ago, are you okay? -Dad**

_**Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm w/ Mom. I'll be home soon. Promise.**_

**Okay. Just don't scare me like that again, alright? Ask Nate, Jason, and Caleb, I was freaking out. Love you, Munchkin.**

_**Sorry again. Love you too.**_

"That was Dad," she said, "I gotta go. I'll come back soon, I swear. Bye, Mom."

As she got up to leave she felt a warm breeze around her. It felt like someone was hugging her.

Jocelyn smiled. "I love you, too, Mommy."


End file.
